


Pillowtalk

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: Imagine sex with a socially awkward angel.He does the deeds, and so utterly enjoys them, he feels the need to let you know just how much.His constant pillowtalk, however, is just as awkward as he is...Plot? What plot?...  Just some fun Destiel smut!





	Pillowtalk

Castiel surged onto Dean's lips as soon as Sam was out the door.  
It felt good.  
It felt right.  
He was awestruck and grateful for not being rejected by Dean, finally.  
"Uh... Cas?" Dean pulled back a moment later, "What are we doing?.."  
"I am not waiting any longer to show you how much I want this" Castiel said gruffly. "We are not evading this any further."

Castiel had known for a while now that the feelings he had for his charge have grown to be more than a profound bond. He did not merely prefer Dean better to anyone, he wished to be devoted to the man in every sense possible, and Dean had encouraged him, needing the angel, longing for him.

"Upon heaven, Dean, you are truly my father's most magnificent creation. I wish to bestow my affection to you, physically" Castiel stood too close to Dean for anything else.  
The heat radiating from Dean disclosed that the man did not object to their proximity. His hands were already on Castiel, clutching his arms. Dean moved one of them to wrap into Castiel's tie and the other to rest on his hip.  
Castiel needed no more convincing before attacking Dean's lips again, prodding them open and tangling warm tongue with warm tongue.  
Dean hummed his enjoyment and tugged at Castiel's tie.

"Had I not witnessed your existence first hand I would not have believed such perfection may be possible."  
Dean broke the kiss to look at Cas blankly.  
"Do you not believe me, Dean?" Cas paused and waited for Dean's reaction, but his face remained unreadable.

"Your soul burns so bright it could scar every bit of me to come in contact with you."  
To that, Dean bit his lip and brought his lips to barely touch Cas', allowing him the privilege to advance another kiss.

As their kisses deepened, Castiel wrapped his hands around the man's waist and moved their bodies together as one.  
Dean proceeded to free the angel of his trademark trench coat and suit jacket, and began fumbling with his shirt buttons. Finally exposing smooth tan skin, he roamed his hand on Cas' torso, as if to see whether Cas' skin would indeed be affected by his touch, his other hand still  
tightly holding the angel close by the tie, and a small grin spreading onto his face, intent on Cas' vibrant blue eyes.

"Dean.." Cas lightly breathed into the very small space still left between them. "The pigmentation of your irises reminds me of untouched, wild forests..."  
Dean's grin widened and he tore the shirt off Cas' shoulders, leaving him naked but his tie from the waist up.  
Cas tugged gently at Dean's shirts, to remind him he was still very much too covered up.  
As Dean was hurriedly taking off his shirts, Cas continued.

"Your physical form is extremely enticing, Dean, the touch of your hands might make me relinquish my angelic goals, your lips make me wish to keep this human form forever..."  
They were both breathing hard now, kissing each other wherever their lips happened to land, not wishing to break contact at all, if possible.  
Cas moved a hand to firmly palm Dean's ass and gave it a good squeeze.  
Dean sprang up, surprised.  
Cas only smiled shyly.

"Your features are ones of such delicate force and remarkable beauty, I wish to gaze upon them endlessly."  
Cas' other hand sneaked undetected to the front of Dean's jeans, resting on his belt buckle as if asking permission.  
Instead of consenting, Dean brought his own hand to rest on the bulge at the front of Cas' pants. Cas groaned and immediately pushed into Dean's hand, impatient for Dean's touch. Dean hastily unbuttoned and unzipped Cas' pants while Cas did the same to Dean's jeans, and they both moaned softly at the touch. They were kissing fervently and rutting into each other's palms through the thin fabric of their boxers.

"Oh, Dean... I wish I could indulge myself on you like this for eternity..."  
Dissatisfied with the clothes still separating them, Dean pulled at the hems of their boxers to free their erections and hold them both in his hand, moving it along both their lengths, working them at a slow rhythm, sparkles flying in his mind from the raw and boiling sensation.

"Dean, you are the most exquisite specimen of Homo Sapiens ever to be produced." Cas mumbled senselessly, writhing under Dean's confident hand.  
Dean huffed a short laugh. "Looking more like a Homo Erectus right now, aren't we?.." he was smug at his own joke.

Cas was unphased, continuing, unbothered, with his constant adoration.

"You trigger such pleasant chemical reactions in my brain..."  
Dean seemed to make it his mission to suck on Cas' neck until he is a useless quivering mess.  
Hand never leaving their pressed together cocks, both rocking steadily into Dean's palm, nothing existed anymore other than them, every spot where their bodies connected a source of constant and unwavering joy.

"My receptors find your odor molecules to be very arousing..." Cas whispered, shuddering at the feeling. "Your skin stimulates my taste buds in the most enjoyable ways..."  
Dean was holding them both so tight now, licking and kissing Cas' neck, jaws, collarbones, both grinding their hips together, starved for friction and building their tensions, swimming in mindless arousal.

"Dean, every swipe of your tongue over me tingles my skin with the prickles of a waterfowl..."

"Cas, man, stop talking!" Dean pulled himself momentarily from Cas. "Why don't you put those sinful lips of yours to better use...." he winked.  
"I am NOT sinful!" Cas protested immediately.  
Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced down at their exposed throbbing cocks just as Cas bucked into him again.  
"My father would never condemn any kind of love" Cas said quietly. "Not even this kind."  
"Lust", Dean corrected him playfully.  
"Love." Cas corrected him again, and Dean smiled sincerely and pressed another gut-warming kiss to Cas' lips.

Quickly working them out of their clothes, Dean pushed them both onto his bed in the tiny god-forsaken crappy motel they were in, Cas splayed on his back for Dean's pleasure and admiration and Dean hungrily watched him wriggle as he climbed over him, face painted with a smirk that made Cas both excited and antsy about what other ways Dean had come up with to devour him. Dean was very creative, he knew...

Dean slowly kissed his way up Cas' legs, determinedly slowing as he reached Cas' thighs and making sure to linger on his inner thighs, so close to Cas' erection but never giving him the touch he so desperately needed.

"I crave to sear another imprint on your skin to mark you as my own..." Cas whispered as he writhed under Dean's touch.  
Dean continued to move up Castiel's body, softly laying small kisses and brushing wet lips over Cas' bare body, reaching his nipples.  
Cas wiggled and wormed under Dean's expert tongue, Dean relentlessly sucking and licking Cas' sensitive buds. His eyes shot open, back arching over the mattress as Dean tenderly bit at one of his nipples, and he gasped.  
A moment later, Dean found himself on his back after Cas flipped them over and loomed over him wickedly.

"I wish to apply my lips to your body and worship you completely, as you deserve." Cas said, eyes lust-blown and unmistakably glowing.  
He grinded his pelvis against Dean's, both groaning and desperately moaning, Castiel's movements making them both even more unbelievably hard.

"Dean, observe the effect you have on me..." Castiel mumbled mindlessly. "Your skin against mine is rendering me senseless..."  
His lips found the stretch of smooth skin between Dean's collarbones and he kissed into the hollow just beneath Dean's neck. He moved lower down Dean's body, trailing more kisses and leaving a path of wetness that sent chills through Dean as it cooled when it came in contact  
with the air. Hovering over his leaking cock, moist from Cas' hot breath was catching in Dean's pubics, driving him mad.

"Need to give physical release to these blinding emotions... Need to have you break under my adoring touch..."  
Castiel lightly brushed his lips along Dean's shaft, ghosting over the head of his cock. Dean was already panting, ready to feel himself engulfed by Castiel's unholy mouth.

"I would like to engorge myself on your impressive genitals, Dean."  
Cas was looking up at him outrageously calm.  
"Fuck, Cas!" Dean sent a hand down, laced his fingers in Cas' disheveled hair, and pulled the painfully teasing angel's face to sheathe him whole. Cas took him in entirely, playing his devilish  
tongue around the man's cock, salivating then swallowing back to play with pressure and moisture levels as Dean was coming undone under him.  
Not bothering to hold Dean still, Dean bucked and thrust into Cas' accepting throat, losing himself to the warm and wet heat around him.

Stupefied by the angel's treatment, Dean looked down at Castiel to see him ravishing himself on Dean's cock, eyes closed, arm reached behind himself and buried two fingers into his own hole, his pleased hums reverberating around Dean's member and throwing him into numb bliss.  
Cas was already stretching himself for him, Dean realized, and the most throaty groan escaped him as he thought of Cas' tight ass around him.

Cas opened his eyes to look up at him, and allowed Dean's cock to slip out, covered in his saliva and dripping precum. He pushed himself up and moved to straddle Dean's hips.  
Moving back and forth, he rubbed their lengths together, lips tight in building pleasure.

"Dean, please..." he moaned, "Taint my grace with your desire... Conquer my obedience in ways my brethren never could..."  
His flood of profanities never faltered as he slipped himself over Dean's erection, burying Dean to the hilt inside his willing ass.  
"Fill me completely for I have a hole in my midst that cannot be filled by anyone but yourself..."  
Dean was too absorbed in his own elation to register Castiel's mumbles.

"Dean... Dean..." Cas repeated senseless, "Your penis yields such delight, I long to bathe in the glow of your passion, I yearn to soak in the splendor of your human seed, I welcome every drop of your satisfaction..."

They moved together, floating on the waves of rush of reaching their release.  
Cas was riding Dean, hips rolling, Dean holding him tight by his thighs, pulling and shoving and matching Cas' motions, driving his cock to hit Cas' prostate with every thrust.  
As Dean was close, so close to his peak, a string of swears was streaming from his mouth.

"Dean, you are causing me a sensory overload!" Cas tightened his grip on Dean's arms, fingers digging into flesh. "Please, Dean, I don't know what to do!"  
"Just let go," Dean thrust even harder into Cas, knowing the angel was close, "I got you... Just let it wash over you."

With a jerk upright, eyes shooting up and a growl as deep as hell, Cas was dazzled by his orgasm, spasming and clenching his muscles and shooting his cum all over Dean's chest.  
A moment later, Dean was nurturing his own eruption, erratically thrusting into Cas to make the feeling last as long as he could.

Ears buzzing and utterly spent, Cas fell over Dean smiling.  
Dean raised an arm to sign to Cas to lay beside him and rest his head on Dean's shoulder, and Cas meekly complied.

"Cas, I enjoy our little quickies, but we gotta work on your pillowtalk, man..." Dean was smiling widely. "I mean, we don't all bring a dictionary and our science books to bed..."  
Cas looked at him wondering, the nature of his complaint eluding him completely.

Just as they were both drifting into sleep, Dean suddenly gave a hearty laugh.  
"The prickles of a waterfowl..." his entire chest was vibrating with laughter. "I just got it!..." he choked, "goosebumps, Cas! You were having goosebumps..."


End file.
